Honest Game Trailers - Detective Pikachu
Detective Pikachu is the 196th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the adventure video game Detective Pikachu. ''It was published on April 17, 2018. ''Detective Pikachu ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Detective Pikachu on YouTube "The game finally decides you’re ready to solve the puzzle you guessed the answer to ten minutes ago, in a gameplay loop that’s about as fun as learning subtraction and will finally have you asking yourself, ‘Am I too old for Pokemon?’" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Detective Pikachu Script From the company Nintendo that's told you since childhood that you gotta catch 'em all, comes a game that asked you to put away the pokeballs and hunt the most dangerous game: man. Detective Pikachu Crack the case of Pokemon’s undying appeal to children, as Nintendo takes their beloved animal cruelty RPG and spins it off once again. But instead of making another fighting game, AR nightmare or bizarrely popular rogue-like for children, watch as Pokemon ''takes a dip into the hard-boiled world of criminal investigation. As you solve crimes around the Pokeworld with your best buddy (and affront to God), English-speaking Pikachu! And work tirelessly to uncover the greatest mystery of all -- how they made this game so (yawn) unbelievably boring. Step into the gumshoes of generic good boy Tim Goodman, a hero so bland you'll forget him as soon as you close the game. As he searches the big city for his missing detective father alongside an ancient Pikachu in a funny hat with a New York accent. Whose main goal outside of the case seems to be getting the protagonists to bang! Then investigate clues your father left behind to unravel a conspiracy that threatens the entire Pokemon world. In a unique portrayal of what living with Pokemon would actually be like -- that's if every child that you met wasn't challenging you to fight in the middle of the street! Discover the unbearably simple game mechanics of ''Detective Pikachu. A''s Nintendo takes the basic frameworks of the 'Phoenix Wright' games and strips out the court sequences, court key mechanics, fun characters, and any semblance of charm. And just leaves you the part where you poke around for clues, talk to the same person five times, and slog through reams of tedious Pikachu dialogue. Until the game finally decides you're ready to solve the puzzle you guessed the answer to 10 minutes ago. In a gameplay loop that's about as fun as learning subtraction and will finally have you asking yourself, 'Am I to old for Pokemon?' I'm gonna go with yes... Discover the day-to-day life of Pokemon up close as you watch them do errands, complain about their trainers, have day jobs, get used for medical experimentation, and become accessories to murder! In a Flintstones-esque world that's easily the most interesting thing about the game. That will keep you playing just to see how Pokemon do laundry or whatever. Because even if you somehow care about the extremely dull plot, they manage to drag it out into a sequel cliffhanger anyway! Spoilers for this bad game, I guess? So dust off that magnifying glass, and get ready to puzzle-solve at a third-grade level for an insanely dull adventure game that feels like it was created solely because Pikachu would look cute in that hat. Which, hey! It's not a bad start! bBut maybe spend a little on it next time, okay? Starring: Bland Dullman; Marvin Grossburg; Penny Gadgets; Petey Pablo, Camgirls; Chin Badguy; Al Roker; Dick Gumshoe; The Great Mouse Detective; and The Digimon. for ''Dective Pikachu ''was 'Detective Ambien.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Detective Ambien' So I guess they're making a movie of this with Ryan Reynolds doing the voice. Which is fine, I guess. But everyone already knows the real detective Pikachu is Danny DeVito. Trivia * There is an episode of 'Honest Trailers' about the 'Detective Pikachu' movie. Plus there is an ''Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie. * In addition, there are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokemon Sun & Moon, Pokemon X & Y and Pokémon Go. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Detective Pikachu ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote that the writers manage to "provide some clarity to the game with its latest Honest Game Trailer, in which it pokes fun at Detective Pikachu in any way that it can." Workman found the video notable for digging into the plot "only for everything to be pretty much left hanging by a cliffhanger -- along with mentions of Nintendo borrowing elements from the more accessible Phoenix Wright ''games." Workman wrote, "while some Pikachu fans may cringe, others will probably think it’s pretty on the money -- especially when it comes to the Danny DeVito mention at the end." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Detective Pikachu Gets Honest Game Trailer, Complete With Danny DeVito Mention ''' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Adventure games Category:Nintendo Category:Creatures Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon games Category:Japan Category:Anime